Eilionoir
by PenguinMinion
Summary: Picks up where Season 3 ended. Jeremy has caught the attention of a new vampire in town but, unlike most of the other vampires he's had the "pleasure" of meeting, she is actually kind of bearable. But she is also hiding something-something big, something that has to do with a certain Original Vampire who is lurking in Mystic Falls. JeremyXOC
1. Chapter 1

**EILIONOIR**

Read the Authors note at the end of this chapter please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Vampire Diaries, only the plot and the OC.

* * *

**Any idiot can face a crisis - its day to day living that wears you out.**  
Anton Chekhov

* * *

Jeremy Gilbert walked into the Mystic Grill alone—well as far as any human could see he was alone. Silently trailing behind him was the ghost of the late Alaric Saltzman.

"If people see me talking to myself they are going to think I'm crazy," Jeremy mumbled as he sat down at a table in the far corner; his chair sat facing the rest of the people lingering about in the restaurant.

Alaric carefully pulled his own chair out, sneakily so that no one thought there was a sentient chair wondering around the grill.

"You see dead people, Jer." Alaric rolled his eyes at the boy's sensitivity towards what others thought of him. "You bypassed crazy when you started talking back to ghosts by choice."

Jeremy returned the older man's eye roll then began to pick at the menu sitting in front of him. The two sat silently for a minute or two; Jeremy continued to stare blankly at the menu while Alaric busied himself with people watching.

It was amazing just how clearly Alaric could see things that he had never seen while alive. Being a high school teacher, most young people, the majority of the inhabitants in the Grill, shied away from him for fear of getting in trouble for their nonsense. But now, unaware of his presence, he was able to see their true colors. Across the room sat a group of teens whispering about some party that was taking place later that night. At the bar a teen boy was trying his hardest to flirt with a young woman that was at least five years older than him. Alaric chuckled as he continued to scan over the mass of people sitting and standing throughout the room.

Jeremy, growing bored of picking at his menu, looked up at the sound of the man's chuckle. He couldn't understand how Alaric could possibly be happy with his death. In fact, it was Alaric's happiness that hurt the boy the most. Jeremy couldn't understand why Alaric was so happy about no longer being a part of the living world, a part of a world with him and his sister Elena in it. He knew that Alaric had been depressed after his Aunt Jenna's death, but he truly thought that he was growing happier in the time he had spent with them. However, it was here in death that Jeremy had seen the first signs of true happiness filling the man once again. Jeremy shook his head in perplexity and lowered his gaze back to the menu on the table.

Alaric continued his people watching, well aware of the sullen mood of the teen sitting next to him. As his gaze jumped from person to person his mind wondered.

"Have you heard anything from Elena?" he asked the boy but his eyes were tuned in to a young couple in the opposite corner from the two.

Jeremy perked up a little at the mention of his sister.

"She said she would call tonight so we could talk." He fingered the bandage that incased his wrist. "We haven't talked since she finished her transition but Stefan has sent me a few texts letting me know how she is. Sounds like vampirism suits her well." Despite his distaste for vampires, Jeremy had practically force fed Elena his blood when she refused to go through with her transition. He still wasn't on the vampire bandwagon like most of Mystic Falls was but his aversion of the supernatural creatures had lessened now that his sister had joined them. He still wasn't one hundred percent happy with the fact that Elena was now a vampire, but at least he knew she was alive and safe.

"That's good," Alaric finally moved his attention from the young couple and continued his study of the room. "Tell her I said hello and I'm glad she isn't dead." Jeremy laughed at Alaric's ease at discussing death. Alaric's eyes darted towards the boy in response to his laugh. "Don't laugh to loud, people may think you are laughing to yourself and therefore are crazy," he reiterated Jeremy's initial fear of what others may think of him.

Jeremy rolled his eyes at the man's sarcasm and continued to chuckle. His eyes lowered again to the table but a second later his gaze moved up again as he saw Alaric stiffen in his peripheral vision.

"Is it possible that there may be someone else like you out there Jeremy?" Alaric's question made the boy's eyebrows raise in question.

"I'm sure there are tons of other teenagers out there Ric, so yes it is possible," Jeremy responded trying to be funny.

"Ha ha, don't be a smartass." Alaric sent him a glare. "I mean is it possible that there are other ghost talkers out there?" Jeremy found his questioning slightly comical despite the man's obvious change in demeanor from sarcastic and happy to serious.

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders in response. "I suppose there could be other Mediums out there. I mean, think about how many vampires and witches we've seen just here in Mystic Falls. Would it be that big of a shock if there were other—as you say—ghost talkers out there?"

Alaric nodded but didn't verbally respond. Jeremy finally noticed that Alaric was staring intently at something over by the pool tables; not once during their conversation had the man looked away from the spot. Following his gaze Jeremy was soon staring at the reason for Alaric's sudden questioning.

Leaning against a cue stick next to one of the pool tables stood a young woman, probably only a year or two older than Jeremy. She stood out against the crowd of bubbly and chatty people that surrounded her as she was quiet and unmoving. Her pale skin, dark red hair, and superior aura made her stand out even more. However, these were not the things that had caught both men's eyes. Her emerald eyes were intense, focused, and slightly narrowed as if she was trying to understand some unanswerable question. But it wasn't the intensity or the focused look in her eyes; it was what she was looking at that surprised them. She was looking right at Alaric, not only looking but seeing.

_She can see him! _Jeremy's eyes widened in fear and astonishment at this thought. As his eyes widened a smirk fell across the girl's face. Jeremy stood abruptly, ready to go confront the girl and ask if she was also a Medium but Alaric placed his hand on the boy's arm to tell him not to. He slowly sat back down; his gaze never left the girl who was now staring back at him instead of watching Alaric. However, soon their connection was broken as a man walked up to the girl gaining her attention.

Both Jeremy and Alaric watched as the girl spoke back to the young man, and as if in a trace the guy turned and walked back to the bar. In only a few moments he was back, a glass of bourbon in hand. His movements were mechanical as he handed the girl the drink and then, unbeknown to anyone surrounding the two, he reached over to an unoccupied table and grabbed a knife.

They sat in shock as they watched the man cut his own had with the knife and then held it towards the girl. She smirked and lifted her glass towards him. The whole world stood oblivious as the man lifted his cut hand above the girl's glass and squeezed, slowly his blood began to drip into the drink. After a moment the girl lifted her hand to the man's, her action telling him he could stop. She spoke quietly to him for another minute then smiled, the man smiled in return then turned a walked away seemingly without a care in the world.

The girl looked down at her drink, shaking it slightly in order to mix the blood and alcohol together. She finally looked back up at the medium and ghost who still sat in shock. She lifted her glass and tilted it in their direction as if she was saluting them and then with a smile on her face she tilted her head back and drank down the entire concoction in one large gulp.

By this point Jeremy's mouth had fell slightly open shocked that the girl would be so gutsy and open with her actions. He couldn't form words to describe what he had just witnessed, and with one glance in Alaric's direction he could tell the ghost was having the same problem.

The girl sent them one last smug smile before turning and walking towards the door and out of the Grill.

"You saw that right?" Jeremy asked as his eyes had followed the girl's slow departure. "I'm not finally losing my mind, am I?"

Alaric's eyes snapped back from where he had also followed the girl movement out the door. He nodded his head at the boy in conformation at what neither of them could seem to wrap their minds around.

"Vampire"

* * *

**AN: ok so this is a new idea I had for a story and after a lot of thought I decided to write it out. I'm putting my story Prudence (sequel to Silence) on a temporary hold because even though I know how the story is going to end I have no idea how to begin it :P so this is where I need yall's help. Please review on this story and tell me if I should continue working on this or if I should just focus on finishing Prudence (which if I do I'm not sure how often ill be able to update). If you have NO idea what I'm talking about then please visit my profile and read my first story Silence and review it also :D So let me know what you guys think! Reviews make me happy and want to write more(:**

**~PenguinMinion **

**Ps. If you are Scottish and are reading this then I'm going to apologize in advance for any mistakes on the history or agriculture of Scotland I refer to throughout this story (I am doing my research but I still don't want to offend anyone) (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Eilionoir

**AN: Am I the only one who was disappointed with the MTV Movie Awards?**

* * *

Jeremy ran up the front steps of the Salvatore Boarding house. He banged several times on the door before his impatience won over courtesy as he entered the house before anyone could answer him.

"Come on in," Damon's annoyed voice came from within the house. "No need for manners Gilbert."

"Jeremy?" Elena's voice followed after Damon's. Before Jeremy could blink, his sister was in front of him crushing him in a hug, effectively knocking the wind out of him. As he recovered, she pulled him farther into the house and sat him down on the couch next to her. Her wide smile was enough to distract him from the reason he ran all the way to the Salvatore's house from the Grill. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too Elena." Despite finding out that Elena was adopted, Jeremy never thought of her as less than his sister. He was slightly heartbroken when she told him that she was moving in with the Salvatore brothers after her transition into a vampire, though he did understand. The Salvatore brothers could help Elena with learning the ways of her new life. Jeremy was lonely living by himself but he wouldn't tell his sister that; she was where she needed to be, and he didn't want her to feel guilty. Her main priority should be learning how to survive, not taking care of him.

"You know the invitation is still open," Elena's voice dropped into almost a whisper and she leaned slightly closer to her brother. "You should move in here. We can keep the house; I just don't want you to be alone."

Jeremy didn't respond as the eldest Salvatore brother swaggered into the room. Not even bothering to look at the visitor, Damon moved to the bar to pour himself a drink.

"What's up kid?" Before Jeremy could retort with a smartass remark, Damon cut him off. "Is my buddy Ric here?" He turned from the bar and scanned the room as if Alaric would suddenly appear to him.

"He disappeared after we saw one of your friends taking a sip from a patron at the Grill." This wasn't necessarily untrue. Alaric _had _disappeared after the incident at the Grill. Jeremy just "forgot"to tell Damon that Alaric had entered the room right behind him. At the moment, Alaric was standing behind his vampire best friend, his hands poised in the air in a predator stance as he pretended to bite at Damon's neck.

It had become a joke for Alaric and Jeremy to make fun of the hundred and fifty year old vampire without him knowing. Alaric was seeking his own "revenge" for every time Damon had killed him by standing over his shoulder pretending to bite or break his neck.

Damon let out a huff. He wouldn't say it but he missed his best friend. Aside from Elena and sometimes—rarely— Stefan, Alaric was the only person Damon had ever talked to. Alaric, understanding what Damon was feeling, stopped his invisible attack and moved across the room where he fell onto the couch next to Elena.

"What do you mean one of Damon's friends was hunting at the Grill?" Elena's eyebrows raised in question while her voice held a note of disgust.

"Why do we automatically assume he was my friend?" Damon defended himself.

"Her," Jeremy corrected. Damon's eyebrows furrowed but in the next moment he shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no friends of the female persuasion in town at the moment." Damon was staring at Elena while saying this, Jeremy rolled his eyes. It was no secret that Damon was in love with his sister and was now on his best behavior in order to win her affection from Stefan. Speaking of Stefan, Jeremy could hear his footsteps on the stairs as he made his way down to the others in the living room.

Stefan entered the room with a nod in Jeremy's direction and a glare in Damon's. He moved to sit next to Elena. As he moved to sit, Alaric's eyes widened and he did a few ninja moves in order to escape from Stefan's path before he could sit on him. Jeremy would have laughed at the slightly disgruntled look on Alaric's face but the tension in the room had grown as the Salvatore brothers sat glaring at each other.

"Can we please just figure out what is going on?" It was now Elena's turn to roll her eyes at the competitive brothers. "Why would a vampire be in Mystic Falls? Ever since Klaus died and the rest of the Originals left, most vampires stay clear of here."

"There was something weird about this vampire," Jeremy spoke up. "Alaric pointed her out to me. She was staring and looking right at him."

"She can see ghosts," Stefan stated while both Jeremy and Alaric nodded in silent conformation.

"Dammit," Damon mumbled down at his now empty glass. All eyes snapped to Damon.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked while straightening out of her sitting position.

"I've only met one other vampire who could see ghost: Sage." Damon's eyes danced around the room to see everyone's shocked faces.

"Sage?" Stefan asked skeptically. "I never knew she could communicate with the dead."

"Yes well, I was a lot _closer _to her then you were," Damon said as his eyebrows shot up suggestively. Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother's antics.

"Sage was an old vampire, right?" Elena asked choosing to ignore the brothers' moment.

"At least nine hundred," Damon answered. "And she was also a direct descendant for Finn. She was changed by the blood of an Original." As his words settled in the room the tension grew and the air fell silent. Even the ghost Alaric sat with a pensive look.

"So a very old, very strong vampire who can talk to ghosts is running around Mystic Falls drinking from innocent people. What should we do?" Elena's question broke through the stillness of the room.

"Nothing" Stefan shrugged his shoulders. "Unless people start turning up dead from 'animal attacks' there is no reason for us to seek out a potentially dangerous vampire."

No one responded for a few moments. Finally, Jeremy stood from his seat and began walking towards the door.

"Since we're not going to do anything about, this I'm going home." Elena followed after him.

"Jeremy, I think you should stay here in case something happens. It already dark outside, you shouldn't walk home alone." Worry coated her plea for him to stay.

"I'll be ok, Lena." He smiled back at her. "I have my ring on so no vampire can get to me, and besides unlike you I'm not scared of what hides in the dark."

* * *

It was taking Jeremy almost twice as long to get home as usually. For some unknown reason, he had decided to walk home through the woods and cemetery. Jeremy usually stayed clear of the cemetery because, despite what he had told his sister about not begin afraid of what hides in the dark, he was terrified that one of Mystic Falls many departed may jump in front of him at any time.

When he first began seeing the ghosts of the dead, it was only those of the vampires that had been killed in the small town, but ever since Bonnie had stopped his heart in order to place Klaus in his internal sleep, Jeremy's gift had expanded. In the two weeks that had passed after the ritual, he had begun seeing ghosts everywhere—ghosts of passed vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and even humans. The ghosts weren't always seeking him out though. He would see them aimlessly wondering the streets of Mystic Falls; this is what scared the boy the most. The ghost had also begun noticing that Jeremy could see and communicate with them, thus spurring them to approach him even more.

Since Jeremy was now seeing human ghosts, he made it his mission to stay far away from the cemetery, afraid that he may see one from his own deceased family members. But tonight was different. He couldn't stop himself from walking towards the cemetery; it was almost as if the grave stones were calling to him. He had tried several times to turn around and walk back to the Salvatore Boarding House, but each time he would turn around and walk even faster towards the gloomy graveyard.

As Jeremy finally approached the cemetery, he swallowed down all of his fear and stepped out into the mass of graves. He was standing in the older part of the graveyard. He had learned in school that this part of the graveyard was specifically the resting place for the older generations of the founding families. Despite the dark, he could read off a few names from the aged headstones as he passed them—Forbes, Fell, and Lockwood. Across the way he could make out the dark Salvatore Mausoleum that Stefan had told him about in the past.

Jeremy was so caught up with reading the headstones that he almost jumped a mile in the air as a small body ran past him. He did a double take as he saw a small boy probably around the age of seven run around a tombstone. The boy was slightly transparent, which told Jeremy that he was a human ghost since the ghosts of supernatural beings seemed to favor a more solid appearance.

Despite his better judgment, Jeremy followed silently behind the ghost boy. He was surprised to see that the boy led him to two other people. In front of him sat a little girl around the age of five or six and also slightly transparent playing with a doll made from sticks and twine. But what shocked Jeremy the most was that she was chatting away with the vampire girl he had seen at the Grill. She was sitting on top of a headstone smiling down at the girl; every few moments she would say something to the girl, but Jeremy wasn't close enough to hear her replies.

He walked closer in hopes that he could hear their conversation without alerting them of his presence, but with one misstep, a twig snapped under his foot. Both girls' heads snapped in his direction in question, however the vampire didn't look too shocked at his being there. The little girl smiled and waved at him to come closer. Jeremy hesitated but slowly came closer.

"Come on, Abbi." The ghost boy was now standing a few feet away calling for the girl to join him. "Ma's lookin' for us." The girl let out a huff and clumsily stood to her feet. Jeremy was even more shocked as the girl stepped forward and threw her arms around the vampire in front of her for a hug.

"Bye Elie!" She then turned on her heels and ran towards her brother, but before she reached him, she turned back as if she had forgotten something important. "Don't forget to bring Edan next time!" her small voice called back.

Jeremy looked towards the vampire in question, but instead of answering the girl she only waved back. In the next second both ghost children were gone.

The cemetery stood silent for a moment before the vampire stood from her seat and began walking towards the woods and away from Jeremy.

"Wait!" Jeremy called out after her. The vampire paused and slowly turned back towards him.

"Yes?" Her voice wasn't loud but it wasn't soft either, and it held a note of authority and control in it. Even though she had only spoken one syllable Jeremy could hear the underlings of an accent he had never heard before.

"Why are you in Mystic Falls?"

"Wow, you jump right to the point don't you?" Jeremy could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. It was as if he could feel the power radiating from the vampire in front of him. She took a few steps closer to him so that they wouldn't have to talk across the cemetery to each other. "I wasn't aware that I needed an invitation to be here." She remarked with a smirk.

Oddly enough, her smirk reminded him of the first time he had met Damon. Everything she said sounded as if there was a hidden threat in the words; it was as if she was saying "_I know I can kill you, and I won't hesitate to do so." _

"We have enough vampires in this town-"

"Oh yes, I've noticed," she cut him off with a smile.

"Mystic Falls doesn't need someone else running around killing innocent people," Jeremy continued as if he didn't hear her. He was hiding his fear well and his voice held nothing but confidence. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't kill anyone." She smiled, when she spoke this time and her voice lost the threatening edge. Jeremy sighed in relief but didn't take his eyes off of her.

"Why are you here?" He repeated his earlier question. In his head he was now on a mission; no one knew who this vampire was, so if he could keep her talking maybe he could find out and report it back to everyone.

The girl looked annoyed at his question. A few moments passed in silence before the girl finally smiled and shrugged at him. "I have no idea why I'm still in this annoying little threadbare town." She threw her arms up in exasperation. Jeremy was surprised by her little outburst. "Normally, I walk into a town and then walk right back out. Hell, I don't even hunt in most of the towns that I visit!"

Despite the potential danger of the situation, Jeremy couldn't help but chuckle at the rambling vampire in front of him. She looked as if she honestly had no idea what she was doing in Mystic Falls.

"It's your fault." She pointed in his direction.

"My fault?" This caught Jeremy off guard. _How is this my fault?_ he asked himself.

"Well, you and your little ghost friend." She must have been referring to Alaric now. "About a week ago, I walked into this sad town hoping for a bite to eat and be on my merry way, but then I see you sitting there talking to a ghost! I don't know what your vampire and witchy friends have told you but it's not normal for a human to be talking to ghosts."

"Nothing about Mystic Falls is normal," Jeremy mumbled.

"So I've seen." The vampire rolled her eyes.

"Well, me seeing ghost is no reason for you to stick around here." Jeremy was a tad flabbergasted as to why his gift would make the vampire stick around. Most supernatural beings shied away from things out of the norm so as to not bring attention to themselves.

"I've only known of three people—vampire and human—that can see and talk to the dead, one of them being me. So this isn't a normal situation, and therefore I see it as my responsibility to make sure you know what you are doing."

Jeremy was very confused now. "I don't need your help with anything. I've been seeing ghost for a while now, and I know what I'm doing."

"See that's where you're lying." Suddenly the vampire was less than a foot in front of Jeremy. "I've been watching you, and every time you see a ghost that isn't your little friend, you're terrified. You see them from across the street and you look as if you want to run home to mommy." Jeremy flinched a little; she was right. The more she talked the closer she moved to Jeremy until eventually they were standing eye to eye. Her eyes were dark and stormy. "If you are scared now just wait until they find out you can communicate with them because trust me, they won't leave you alone then." Her voice sounded dead and anyone could tell she knew what she was talking about.

"And what are going to do about that?" Jeremy was tired of her talking to him like he was an ignorant child.

"I'm going to help you." Suddenly her eyes cleared up and returned to their emerald green. Once again she turned on her heel and began walking away from him as if nothing happened. "But I'm not helping you today. It's already midnight and tomorrow is a school day right?" Before he could respond in conformation she continued talking. "I'll come and find you when I'm bored, and I can start teaching you the proper ways of being a Medium."

Jeremy was slightly confused by the vampire's bipolar attitude and wasn't able to respond to her until she was almost at the edge of the cemetery and woods.

"Wait!" he called after her once again, but this time she didn't look back, only stopped waking. "Who are you?"

She turned and smiled at him again but began walking backwards into the trees. "Eilionoir," she called back to him.

Surprising even himself, Jeremy smiled. "I'm Jeremy."

"I know." Before he could respond, she disappeared into the shadows of the trees. He shook his head in exasperation at the girl and, following by her example, turned and left the cemetery.

* * *

**AN: TADA! :D Yay chapter 2 is DONE! *smiley face*I hope you guys like it's and a huge thanks goes out to the few people who added this story to their alert and favorite lists. So you should go review now and tell me what you think (:**

**Also, if you would like to see how i picture Eilionoir go google Karren Gillan **

**Eilionoir = Elinor  
Edan = Aiden  
**

**~PenguinMinion**

**PS: if any of y'all are from Scotland and can help me understand how to correctly write a Scottish accent I would really appreciate it (: I'm from Georgia (USA) so the only accent I can confidentially write is a southern accent and I don't want to write the Scottish accent in if it's going to be wrong (I find that rude :P).**


End file.
